Evil Regal - SwanQueen
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Regina est une vraie garce et Emma le sait très bien en recevant les papiers de sa demande de divorce. Pendant des mois, Regina a usé de sa magie sur elle pour qu'elles soient en couple, mariées. Entre rancune féroce et désir insoutenable, le coeur d'Emma ne sait plus à quel Saint se vouer. Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle avant de succomber aux charmes de la très Méchante Reine ?
1. Info

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Le premier chapitre de la fanfiction Evil Regal paraîtra le 14 février pour la Saint Valentin !

Dans l'attente, un concours est organisé sur la page Facebook "STEDITIONS - Romans lesbiens" pour offrir 5 PDF de l'histoire intégrale comprenant 321 pages. Il vous suffit de le rejoindre pour participer et nous tirerons au sort le nom des gagnants le 14 février également.

Dans l'attente, nous mettons à jours nos fanfictions actuellement en cours de publication.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici les noms des cinq gagnants tirés au sort sur Facebook pour notre concours Spécial Saint-Valentin en partenariat avec Slayerstime :

\- Natalia Trujillo Rodríguez  
\- Doriane Kensdo  
\- Morganne Thomas  
\- Précillia Casteele  
\- Furiae P. Colwen  
Félicitations aux gagnants, merci de contacter par MP la page facebook pour nous communiquer votre email pour l'envoi du PDF.

.

.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

.

.

Emma gardait ses yeux rivés sur le document officiel dans sa main. Le tampon, l'entête et même le logo officiel du département de la justice : tout y était. Il ne manquait plus que sa signature au bas de la page près de celle de Regina. L'expression fermée, elle scrutait la feuille avec attention et incertitude. Pourquoi hésitait-elle à présent ? Après ces dernières semaines à se battre avec Regina pour obtenir d'elle sa signature, voilà qu'elle prenait le temps d'apposer la sienne.

— Ça y est ? Ton ex a enfin signé ?

Emma ne détourna pas les yeux vers son ami et associé, Liam. Il connaissait l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes. Depuis son retour sur Boston, Emma avait repris le cours de sa vie, retrouvé le peu de personnes qu'elle côtoyait avant que tout ne commence... Ou ne finisse finalement. Storybrooke faisait partie d'un passage de son existence, un long séjour peuplé d'histoires aussi abracadabrantes qu'inimaginables. Elle avait au moins retrouvé ses parents et son fils, Henry. Mais Storybrooke n'évoquait pas que d'inestimables retrouvailles... Elle impliquait le souvenir de Regina, de leurs affrontements, leurs luttes acharnées et surtout, son abandon soudain. Un soudain retournement de situation qui avait tout bouleversé, accompagné d'un malheureux sort qui avait aggravé les choses... Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées, tellement d'images se bousculaient dans l'esprit tourmenté d'Emma à présent. Parce que les rappels de ce passé ne l'avaient pas quittée quand le sort avait été levé.

— Ouais, répondit-elle à moitié absente.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais y aller, ton fils ne va pas tarder à arriver et on n'a rien d'urgent pour l'instant.

Finalement, elle posa les yeux sur son ami et lui sourit légèrement avant de ranger les documents dans sa sacoche.

— T'as raison, fit-elle. J'y vais...

Elle enfila sa veste en cuir et s'éloigna vers la porte.

— On se voit lundi ou tu m'appelles si besoin, ajouta-t-elle.

— Bon week-end.

Elle quitta son bureau qu'elle partageait avec son ami et salua les cinq employés en traversant l'autre pièce. Elle était pressée de revoir Henry après deux semaines de séparation. Heureusement, son travail l'occupait à plein temps et lui évitait de trop penser, de trop réfléchir.

.

.

Sur la route en direction de son appartement, Henry lui raconta ces derniers quinze jours, aussi excité qu'enthousiaste de retrouver Emma. Celle-ci gardait son léger sourire, émerveillée par l'énergie inépuisable que dégageait son fils à côté d'elle. Il lui parlait de ses journées à l'école, de ses notes, ses devoirs, ses moments avec Blanche et David, ceux passés avec ses copains. Deux semaines écoulées loin de lui semblaient une éternité après avoir vécu deux ans et demi à Storybrooke avec lui.

Arrivé à son appartement, il partit ranger sa petite valise et revint dans le salon où Emma rangeait quelques magazines sous la table basse.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant ces deux semaines ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Rien de spécial, répondit-elle. J'ai failli mourir d'ennui sans toi.

Henry sourit sur la plaisanterie de sa mère. Il partit vers la cuisine et saisit une bouteille de jus de pomme dans le frigo.

— Allez, dis-moi ce que t'as fait, insista-t-il. Tu as arrêté des méchants ? Des bandits ? Des braqueurs de banque ?

Emma rit un peu devant les questions et la curiosité de son fils. Elle s'accouda finalement au plan de travail, en face de lui.

— Seulement des fugitifs, lui répondit-elle avant de l'aider à ouvrir sa bouteille.

Elle la lui rendit et ajouta :

— J'ai fait un petit tour à New York pour une affaire cette semaine...

— T'es allée voir mon père ?

— On a pris un café ensemble, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir mercredi prochain.

— Super, commenta Henry en prenant place sur un tabouret devant Emma.

Neal avait lui aussi retrouvé sa vie à New York. Le sort jeté six mois plus tôt avait bouleversé d'autres vies en dehors de la sienne. Et le père d'Henry avait aussi souffert des nombreuses conséquences... Lui aussi avait préféré mettre de la distance avec cette enchantée afin de se protéger, de prendre du recul sur son existence même s'il faisait partie intégrante du Conte.

Un silence dura pendant lequel Emma se replongeait dans ses réflexions, des pensées qu'elle cherchait désespérément à oublier. Mais sa langue brûla et elle demanda malgré elle :

— Sinon... Rien de neuf à Storybrooke ?

Henry avait grandi depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans la petite ville du Maine. Il avait observé ses deux mères, les avait vues se disputer, se battre, puis s'unir avant de se déchirer à nouveau... Il avait mûri, avait traversé lui aussi des épreuves que peu de garçons de son âge vivaient.

— Si tu parles de maman, elle a décidé d'agrandir la ville, de construire un centre commercial.

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette étrange nouvelle.

— Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas d'étrangers dans sa ville.

— Elle a changé d'avis, répondit Henry. Elle dit que Storybrooke a besoin d'évoluer comme ses habitants.

Emma leva les sourcils, presque d'accord avec Regina sur ce point. Dans ses pensées, elle fit tourner une vieille enveloppe devant elle, cherchant à s'occuper les mains.

— Et à part ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Henry plissa les yeux sur sa mère. Emma n'avait pas pour habitude de poser autant de questions au sujet de son autre mère. Il hésita parce que cette situation l'agaçait sûrement bien plus qu'Emma et sa mère. Cette séparation et cette garde alternée le poussaient à prendre le bus pour Boston toutes les deux semaines quand Emma ne pouvait pas venir le chercher. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle vie de fils de parents séparés. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était et il en avait bien conscience. Il en avait discuté avec Nathan, un ami à lui dont les parents étaient aussi séparés. Il lui avait demandé de voir les bons côtés de cette situation, puisqu'il obtenait deux fois plus de cadeaux et que les parents divorcés se battaient pour être le meilleur des deux. Mais Henry ne voyait pas les choses ainsi et se rappelait parfaitement de sa vie lorsqu'il avait enfin été le fils officiel d'Emma et Regina Swan-Mills. Lui aussi avait gardé ses souvenirs et s'en rappelait tous les jours, tous les soirs, enfermé dans sa chambre où il tournait les pages de ses albums photo. Avec son livre de contes, ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux...

— Rien, répondit-il finalement.

.

.

Le week-end passa aussi vite que tous les autres. Emma avait profité de son fils chaque heure de leurs malheureux deux jours. Entre promenades au parc, passage au cinéma, match des Red Socks sous un soleil radieux et balades en rollers le long du fleuve près de Cambridge, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps s'écouler. L'heure du départ était arrivée à grands pas et Emma avait finalement décidé de faire la route jusqu'à Storybrooke pour éviter à son fils de reprendre le bus tout seul.

Au volant de son quatre-quatre plus spacieux, plus pratique pour ses détours dans d'autres villes proches de Boston, elle sentait la nervosité la gagner à l'approche de Storybrooke. Telles étaient les sensations qu'elle ressentait à l'approche de la ville sous les ordres de son ex-femme officielle. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait appeler Regina maintenant que celle-ci avait signé les papiers officiels du divorce. Ne manquait plus que la sienne, songea Emma, tendue. Elle se força à écarter ses réflexions de sa tête, mais tout s'acharnait contre elle. Non loin de Storybrooke, son esprit, son corps, semblaient sentir la distance s'effacer entre elle et Madame le Maire.

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas plutôt que je te dépose chez tes grands-parents ? demanda-t-elle encore à Henry.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête :

— Non, j'ai dit à maman que je serais à la maison avant huit heures et il est déjà huit heures et quart.

Et bien sûr, ils étaient en retard, pensa Emma. Elle aperçut Henry pianoter sur son portable, envoyer sûrement un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il arriverait avec un peu de retard. Regina avait l'œil partout, se chargeait même de surveiller son fils pendant ses week-ends normalement dédiés à Emma. Le panneau de Storybrooke franchi depuis quelques minutes, Emma roula le long de l'avenue principale. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'était plus revenue à Storybrooke et chaque fois qu'elle traversait cette rue, des tonnes de souvenirs s'amassaient dans sa tête. Elle bifurqua sur la droite pour rouler le long de la rue Mills Fleet Street et finit par s'arrêter devant la belle demeure de Madame le Maire. Son corps tout entier se crispa en posant les yeux sur la maison aux façades blanches, entourée d'un parc. Elle préféra les détourner pour les poser sur son fils et força un sourire :

— T'y es, fit-elle.

Son week-end avec son fils prenait fin et le suivant serait dans deux semaines parce que telles étaient les règles de la garde alternée que Regina avait réussi à imposer. Elle sortit de son quatre-quatre, prit la valise d'Henry et la lui tendit quand il la rejoignit devant le coffre.

— J'ai adoré ce week-end, répéta-t-il. Dommage que ce soit aussi court, mais les vacances sont dans un mois et on pourra se voir plus souvent.

Emma glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

— Ouais, si maman est d'accord.

Henry s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, le cœur toujours serré à la fin de chacun de ses week-ends avec Emma. Il sentit les bras de celle-ci l'envelopper et se recula finalement.

— On s'appelle, hein ?

— Ouais, on s'appelle, confirma Emma.

Il s'éloigna en faisant rouler sa valise derrière lui, mais s'arrêta après avoir traversé la moitié de la rue. Il hésita et revint finalement vers Emma qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, reprit-il. Tu dois m'accompagner...

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette demande étrange et inattendue. Elle secoua la tête. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Revoir Regina, lui faire face ne faisait pas partie de ses plans même si celle-ci avait enfin signé les papiers.

— Emma, insista Henry, visiblement préoccupé. S'il te plaît...

— Henry, le coupa Emma, tu sais que je peux pas... Mais je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, je...

— Maman a quelqu'un d'autre, l'interrompit Henry plus direct.

L'expression d'Emma se durcit sur cette annonce. Elle fixa son fils pour constater qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il venait bien de prononcer ces derniers mots. Pourquoi remuaient-ils tant de choses au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle brusquement trahie ?

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait compris bien sûr, mais sa surprise la poussait à faire répéter Henry, à chercher une explication.

—Julian Bradley, répondit Henry. C'est avec lui que maman prépare la construction du centre commercial.

Maintenant, Emma nageait en pleine confusion. Elle releva les yeux sur la maison aux façades blanches de l'autre côté de la rue et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les fenêtres éclairées indiquaient la présence de Regina à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait croire ce qu'Henry venait de lui annoncer.

— Il est déjà venu dîner deux fois, ajouta Henry et quand je suis parti me coucher, il était encore là. Il est resté avec maman...

Emma fixait son fils, en proie à toutes sortes d'émotions qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas sentir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs se laissait-elle ainsi envahir ?

— Toute la nuit ? demanda-t-elle, harcelée par trop d'imagination.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Henry. Il était plus là quand je me suis levé.

Emma semblait déboussolée. Elle songea aux papiers qu'un huissier lui avait remis en main propre. Elle avait trouvé étrange que Regina se décide à signer après l'avoir poussée à le faire pendant des semaines. Tout ce temps à se disputer au téléphone, à lutter contre le sale caractère borné de Regina pour en arriver finalement à recevoir les documents sans même un appel, ni un mot ou un email. Alors cet homme y était-il pour quelque chose ? Emma se sentait vidée de l'intérieur, refroidie tout entière. Pourtant, elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait cherché tout ce temps : le divorce à l'amiable, si l'amiable existait avec Regina Mills...

— Emma, reprit Henry en lui prenant la main. Viens... Elle doit te voir. Tu dois lui parler...

— Pour lui dire quoi, Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Qu'elle a pas le droit d'amener un homme à la maison ? Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça...

Henry s'agaça en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et commenta :

— C'est maman. Elle me demande où je suis et pourquoi on met autant de temps à arriver...

Il leva les yeux sur Emma et insista encore :

— Allez, viens... Fais-le pour moi.

Emma ferma les yeux un instant. Henry savait qu'en utilisant cette phrase, il prenait le dessus, que si elle refusait, il serait capable de couper toute communication pendant des jours. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé quand elle n'arrêtait pas de se battre avec Regina en parlant de divorce.

— Ok, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais je vois pas à quoi ça pourra servir !

Henry fut soulagé sur la réponse positive d'Emma. Elle le suivit donc comme il lui avait demandé. Mais plus les mètres étaient parcourus, moins Emma se sentait bien. Elle ne cessait plus de ressasser l'annonce de son fils au sujet de cet homme. Avait-il passé la nuit avec Regina ? Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Lui avait-elle ouvert bien plus que sa porte ? Trop de questions la harcelaient maintenant, trop de conclusions hâtives, trop d'idées. Elle longea la petite allée pavée qu'elle avait foulée tant de fois jusque-là... Les souvenirs devenaient alors plus vifs, clairs et presque douloureux. Ils amenaient autant de colère, de regrets, que de confusion.

Alors Henry ouvrit la porte d'entrée…

— Maman, je suis là…

Et les talons hauts de Madame le Maire claquèrent sur le parquet, celle-ci venant de la cuisine.

— Henry ! Je peux savoir…

Mais Regina s'interrompit en voyant la Sauveuse sur le palier de la porte. Cela faisait un mois que sa future ex-femme avait quitté Storybrooke, trois mois que son sort avait été rompu, et la Sauveuse revenait…

— Miss Swan, fit-elle enfin en s'approchant d'un pas élégant.

Elle ramena sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la Sauveuse de bas en haut, ses yeux bruns s'arrêtant sur son visage :

— Tu es en retard.

Ce que sentait Emma devant Regina était indescriptible. Un mélange d'émotions intenses explosait en elle dans un désordre assourdissant. Le regard de Regina sur elle réveillait autant de colère, de tensions que de rappels.

— J'ai deux jours toutes les deux semaines, répondit-elle, le visage fermé. Un quart d'heure va pas te tuer... À moins que t'aies un emploi du temps chargé même le dimanche soir.

Regina ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, à la fois accusatrice et aguicheuse. Car, qui mieux qu'elle savait aujourd'hui qui était réellement Emma Swan ? Même si elles n'étaient restées mariées que cinq mois après que la Reine eut jeté un simple petit sort en faisant boire à la Sauveuse un philtre d'amour, Regina n'oubliait pas que Miss Swan était celle qui l'avait prise de son plein gré sur le bureau du commissariat. Alors oui, Regina Mills avait toutes les raisons d'être désagréable avec la Sauveuse qui, par hypocrisie, avait demandé le divorce, l'accusant de l'avoir manipulée. Elle regarda son fils :

— Henry, monte te doucher, ton dîner est prêt.

— Je pensais qu'Emma pourrait…

— Monte te doucher, répéta Regina d'un ton plus sec.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère blonde.

— Encore merci pour ce week-end, c'était super.

Henry s'éloigna, passant sous le bras de sa mère brune tandis que celle-ci n'avait pas quitté des yeux les traits accusateurs de son ancienne et sulfureuse amante.

— Je te préférais quand tu étais plus docile, se moqua la Reine une fois seule face à Emma. Cet air de Sauveuse renégate pleine de rancœurs à mon égard ne te va pas du tout.

Sur ces accusations et devant cet air arrogant et prétentieux, Emma serra les dents et fit un pas vers Regina, l'air menaçant. Celle-ci avait le don de l'enrager, de susciter bien trop d'émotions à son goût.

— J'avais presque oublié à quel point t'aimes les gens soumis, Regina. C'est pour ça que t'aimes la magie, pour les rendre dociles... Sinon, comment tu ferais pour te faire aimer ?

Regina ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, sans quitter les prunelles bleues accusatrices de l'ancien Shérif et répondit d'une voix plus basse :

— Je n'ai eu nullement besoin de magie pour te soumettre quand tu m'as poussée contre ton bureau pour me faire jouir, Miss Swan. Qui est celle qui a soumis l'autre, hum ?

Regina était une vraie garce, à la hauteur de tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle, songea Emma. Sa future ex-femme venait de la toucher au vif. Ce rappel de cette étreinte avec des mots aussi directs la forçait à se remémorer son manquement, son écart consenti. Une étreinte passionnée, embrasée et dangereuse qu'elle avait commise à force de traîner autour de Madame le Maire. Et de cela, tout avait découlé... Elle enrageait parce qu'en cet instant, elle ne pouvait dire le moindre mot, ni même oser réfuter des faits évidents qui la tourmentaient encore. Mais Regina avait abusé d'elle, détourné son désir de tout arrêter avant d'outrepasser trop de limites. Elle avait jeté ce sort diabolique. Regina était bien la seule à provoquer pareille tempête en elle. Une violence qu'elle n'avait connue qu'avec elle. Des émotions exacerbées qui dépassaient l'entendement.

— Dis à Henry que je l'appellerai demain, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se recula, s'efforça de mettre de la distance entre elle et Regina avant d'exploser. Leurs rencontres avaient presque toujours été ainsi de toute façon. Intenses, tendues, sur le fil du rasoir, prêtes à basculer d'un instant à l'autre comme si tout devenait possible, même le pire. Restait à savoir ce que le pire incarnait pour chacune d'elles. Elle se détourna pour repartir, mais s'arrêta un instant, les sourcils froncés. Elle reporta ses yeux sur Regina et demanda malgré tout :

— C'est qui ce Julian Bradley ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la Reine qui, bien sûr, avait attendu que la Sauveuse s'éloigne, baladant son regard gourmand sur ses courbes et son allure de garçon manqué.

— En quoi cela te regarde ?

Et sur ces mots qui, elle le savait, accentueraient la colère d'Emma, la Reine referma la porte. Emma ferma les yeux et soupira en silence, furieuse. La colère qui coulait dans ses veines rendait ses pensées désordonnées, folles et plus tourmentées que jamais. Non seulement elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, mais Regina s'était fait un plaisir de la chasser hors de chez elle en lui claquant la porte au nez. À cet instant, elle aurait défoncé cette maudite porte, ces pots de fleurs trop bien rangés et tout ce qui rendait cette demeure parfaitement ordonnée. Mais elle ne le pouvait au risque de perdre ses malheureux jours de garde. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rencontrer Regina ? Maintenant, elle ne saurait se débarrasser de ses émotions terribles grondant au fond d'elle. Elle devait retourner à Boston, tourner la page, oublier, tout effacer et recommencer à zéro... C'était ce qu'elle s'évertuait à faire depuis trois mois, depuis que le sort avait été levé. Alors, elle s'éloigna de cette maison de malheur, longea cette allée de pavés aux mille souvenirs et rejoignit son quatre-quatre, seul allié en ces lieux peuplés de trop de rappels. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la maison aux façades blanches et démarra.

.

.

N/A : Ne restez pas trop loin de notre page FB, d'autres concours sont organisés chaque mois.


	3. Chapter 2

De retour à Boston, elle préféra faire une halte au bar non loin de chez elle. Un endroit calme où se retrouvaient quelques couples, des hommes d'affaires ou des gens de passage. Un lieu où personne ne viendrait lui rappeler ses écarts, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites avec Regina sous l'emprise de son sort...

Le barman lui remplit son verre de scotch sans glace et elle en avala une gorgée qui brûla sa gorge et apaisa ses maux. La route jusqu'à Boston avait été difficile. La musique dans les haut-parleurs avait au moins eu le mérite d'étouffer ses pensées trop bruyantes, sa colère assourdissante. Regina gardait du pouvoir sur elle et le savoir était plus douloureux et frustrant que tout le reste. Maintenant, elle ne cessait de réfléchir à cet homme que sa future ex-femme avait invité chez elle, à sa table. Emma savait mieux que personne que Regina n'invitait pas n'importe qui sous son toit, encore moins à déguster un de ses délicieux plats. Avait-elle cuisiné à chaque fois pour cet homme ? Et plus les questions s'enchaînaient, plus la colère grandissait. Les verres suivaient le rythme effréné de ses songes, de ses regrets et ses nombreuses rancœurs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Regina abuse de sa magie sur elle ? De retour du Pays Imaginaire, elles avaient réussi à trouver un certain terrain d'entente. Certes, Emma avait dérapé ce malheureux soir au commissariat, après une énième dispute au sujet de Crochet et de son baiser inconsidéré. Et elles avaient fini sur son bureau. Les papiers, les dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. En proie à un désir incontrôlable, un feu impossible à éteindre qui l'avait brûlée jusqu'au cœur... Que lui avait-il pris ce soir-là ? Pourquoi avait-elle succombé ? Regina en avait bien sûr profité pour lui rappeler cet égarement, la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve sur ce bureau pris d'assaut. Et quand Emma y pensait, la honte revenait avec les regrets. Regina l'avait vue, l'avait regardée à travers chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers enflammés. Elle l'avait épiée, observée et découverte... Quelques malheureuses secondes en suspens après une énième remarque désobligeante de Regina, et Emma s'était abandonnée.

Elle vida son verre d'un trait sans avoir compté les précédents et se leva en laissant quelques billets sur le comptoir. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, ralentissait le rythme de ses pensées et l'étourdissait. Il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle pouvait maintenant dormir sans craindre de passer des heures à chercher le sommeil.

.

.

Le lendemain, quand elle arriva au bureau, elle trouva Liam devant son ordinateur.

— Soirée difficile ? demanda-t-il en remarquant sa mine fermée.

— Ouais, répondit-elle.

— Et ce week-end avec ton fils ?

Emma retrouva le sourire sur cette question qui lui rappelait ses bons moments passés en compagnie d'Henry.

— C'était super... On est allé voir le match des Socks avant de se goinfrer de hot-dog.

Elle alluma son ordinateur, connecta son téléphone et sa tablette avant de pianoter sur son clavier. Depuis la veille, elle avait une idée qui ne cessait de la harceler. Alors, elle entra dans la base de données de la police de Boston, celle des permis de conduire. En tant que garante de caution et chasseur de primes, ils avaient accès à toutes sortes d'informations.

Elle trouva donc un Julian Bradley dans les fichiers de l'État du Massachusetts, déjà arrêté, mais pas condamné pour abus de biens sociaux et détournements de fonds publics. Elle enregistra son dossier sur sa tablette, trouva son adresse à Portland non loin de Storybrooke. Il y avait même quelques articles de journaux dédiés à ses projets immobiliers dans la région de Boston.

— T'es sur une affaire ? lui demanda Liam, curieux et intrigué de la voir concentrée devant son écran.

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ses recherches à son ami ? Elles n'avaient rien d'officielles.

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle vaguement. Je fais juste quelques recherches sur un type dont j'ai entendu parler.

Liam se leva et s'approcha, intéressé.

— Quel genre de type ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, Emma hésita avant de répondre :

— Le genre homme d'affaires pas net. Promoteur immobilier... Il a déjà eu des problèmes avec la police.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un mandat d'arrêt contre lui ?

La question de Liam était logique puisqu'en tant que garants de caution ou chasseurs de primes, ils traquaient les personnes sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt, recherchées par la police.

— Non, répondit-elle presque déçue.

Ça aurait été trop facile et les événements auraient été bien trop cléments avec elle pour lui offrir la joie d'attraper cet homme pour le livrer à la police.

— Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui t'intéresse chez ce Julian Bradley ?

Emma passa sur un autre écran et ferma le dossier.

— Rien de spécial, fit-elle toujours évasive. J'en ai entendu parler c'est tout et je voulais savoir quel genre d'homme c'était...

Mais Liam n'était pas dupe et si Emma accordait son attention à cet individu inconnu jusqu'alors, c'était qu'il avait une importance quelconque à ses yeux. Il aperçut une des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'écran de son amie et parcourut l'article avec plus d'attention.

— Storybrooke ?

Il tourna les yeux sur son amie et l'examina un instant avant de comprendre :

— C'est pas la ville où habite ton ex ?

Sur le silence d'Emma, il se redressa et reprit :

— Laisse-moi deviner... Il s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à elle, c'est ça ? Ce qui expliquerait les papiers que tu as reçus hier.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre :

— Mais je ne comprends pas, là... C'est toi qui as demandé le divorce, non ?

Emma croisa les bras, affalée dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Cette conversation ne l'enchantait pas comme les remarques intelligentes de son ami.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, lança-t-elle.

— Si tu veux un conseil, Emma, tu ne devrais pas te lancer dans ce genre de truc... Fouiller la vie du mec qui couche avec ton ex, c'est jamais bon.

L'expression d'Emma se tendit et elle se redressa avant de fixer son ami.

— Personne n'a dit qu'elle couchait avec lui ! Et mon fils est avec elle aussi, j'ai le droit de savoir qui elle fréquente puisqu'il se retrouvera forcément avec Henry.

Elle se leva, agacée et quitta la pièce pour traverser l'autre et s'approcher de la machine à café. Liam la suivit et se servit lui aussi une tasse.

— Tu as signé les papiers ? lui demanda-t-il.

Emma soupira. Une question qui ne faisait qu'accroître les tensions.

— Pas encore, j'ai pas eu le temps.

Liam l'observa un instant pour deviner qu'Emma hésitait, sûrement en proie aux doutes. Il parvenait à comprendre cette réaction malgré tout parce qu'un divorce n'était jamais facile à assumer. Il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas la déranger davantage.

Emma le vit s'éloigner du coin de l'œil et saisit son portable avant de numéroter.

— Salut, c'est Emma, je te dérange ?

# _Non, t'as de la chance. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

Avec son travail, Emma possédait aussi des contacts intéressants. Et tout cela, Regina ne le savait pas puisqu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa vie en dehors de Storybrooke. Pourquoi Regina se serait-elle d'ailleurs informée alors que tout ce qui l'avait toujours intéressée était sa petite personne ? Alors, Michael, une connaissance à elle au FBI, pourrait sûrement lui donner un petit coup de main.

— J'ai besoin d'un service. J'aimerais que tu mettes un type sur écoute...

# _Emma... Tu sais ce que tu me demandes là ?_

— Je sais, mais c'est important et c'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours seulement.

# _Tu me devras plus qu'un verre alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ton type et c'est quoi son nom ?_

— Julian Bradley, un promoteur immobilier dans la région. C'est juste une surveillance...

# _Ok, alors laisse-moi le temps de le trouver et je t'envoie les coordonnées directement sur ta boîte email avec la connexion à son téléphone. Mais deux jours seulement, pas plus._

— Merci, Mike, je te revaudrai ça.

# _J'espère bien. Je te laisse, je m'occupe de ça tout de suite. On s'appelle plus tard._

— À plus.

Emma raccrocha, satisfaite. Si Regina lui avait claqué la porte au nez plutôt que de répondre à sa question, elle trouverait ses réponses elle-même.

.

.

Pour la Reine, la vie à Storybrooke était redevenue celle d'antan depuis le départ de la Sauveuse. Tout le monde la détestait et elle détestait tout le monde. Bien sûr, Blanche s'était fait un plaisir de raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait jeté un sort « pervers » à sa fille, et Regina s'était malgré tout abstenu de dire qu'Emma Swan avait été la première à nourrir quelques pensées impures à son égard. Quand bien même l'aurait-elle dit, personne ne l'aurait cru puisqu'elle était la Méchante Reine. Mais sa satisfaction était de se rappeler les réactions d'Emma avant qu'elle lui jette ce sort. Sa fougue, sa passion à travers ses baisers, ses caresses, ses soupirs, l'avaient trahie, même si la Sauveuse lui avait imposé d'oublier ce moment intime qu'elles avaient partagé. Mais Regina avait refusé et ce sort n'avait fait que régler ce problème récurrent de décision chez la Sauveuse. Son philtre d'amour avait réglé bien des problèmes en y songeant. Henry avait été heureux de pouvoir profiter de ses deux mères chaque jour, et Blanche-Neige était littéralement sortie de ses gonds quand Emma lui avait annoncé qu'elles se mariaient. Regina n'oublierait jamais l'expression de son visage quand Emma leur avait appris la nouvelle ni celle de David d'ailleurs. Ce mariage avait été tel que la Reine l'avait toujours rêvé. Royal, festif, indécent aux yeux des habitants de Storybrooke qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle Fin Heureuse pour la Méchante qu'elle était. Tout avait été presque parfait au cours des 3 premiers mois, jusqu'à ce que cette idiote de Blanche-Neige s'en mêle et demande à Gold un contre sort pour éloigner sa fille de son lit et de son corps. Cela faisait deux fois que Mary Margaret intervenait dans sa vie amoureuse. Regina continuait donc de réfléchir à la vengeance adéquate qu'elle pourrait lui infliger sans prendre le risque de mettre Henry en danger.

Ce fut après avoir conduit Henry à l'école qu'elle rejoignit son bureau à la Mairie avant de voir le très charmant Julian l'attendre à l'accueil. Ce dernier se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu es en retard.

— Tu sais combien j'aime me faire désirer, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau fermée à clef.

Elle y entra, suivie du promoteur qui lança un coup d'œil à la secrétaire avant de suivre Madame le Maire dans la pièce. Regina marcha jusqu'à son bureau où elle posa sa mallette.

— Je venais aux nouvelles, dit Julian, savoir si tu avais pu signer l'autorisation des travaux.

Regina récupéra plusieurs documents qu'elle lui tendit.

— Tout est ici.

Ce dernier vérifia les autorisations et Regina reprit, enfoncée dans son fauteuil et ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

— Pour ce qui est de notre petit arrangement…

— Tout sera fait comme tu as demandé.

Regina sourit, satisfaite en regardant le jeune homme signer à son tour les documents contractuels.

.

.

Emma ouvrit son frigo et le constata désespérément vide, comme d'habitude. Sa journée terminée, elle avait rejoint son appartement en espérant y trouver un peu de tranquillité. Mais c'était sans compter sur Regina qui hantait son esprit. Regina et son regard sur elle, Regina et sa façon de la toiser, Regina et ses lèvres sur sa peau... Mais ses idées s'égaraient déjà et Emma se reprit, toujours devant son frigo. Elle prit une bouteille de bière et fouilla dans les quelques menus de livraisons à domicile en quête de son repas pour la soirée. Accoudée, elle tourna les pages, à moitié absente. Les appels que Julian Bradley avait passés avaient tous été infructueux et inintéressants. Rien n'avait été assez explicite pour qu'elle éclaircisse sa relation avec Regina.

Mais elle ne cessait de penser aux paroles de son fils, son meilleur complice dans cette affaire. Elle but une gorgée de bière et rejoignit la porte d'entrée après avoir entendu frapper. Un homme en costume lui tendit des documents :

— Madame Emma Swan ?

— Ouais, c'est moi, répondit-elle.

Parce que depuis ce mariage, elle était une _madame_. Mais elle fut intriguée par les papiers que cet inconnu lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle lut le titre officiel de ces documents destinés à son divorce, elle se tendit et rétorqua :

— J'ai déjà reçu les papiers que Madame Mills a signés !

— Il ne manque que votre signature. Madame Mills vous demande de les signer le plus vite possible. Sans ça, elle ne pourra se remarier.

Sur cette précision inattendue, Emma fronça les sourcils et riva ses yeux sur l'individu devant elle.

— Se remarier ?

— Oui, Madame Mills est sur le point de se remarier et souhaiterait mettre fin à ce divorce le plus rapidement possible puisque c'est aussi ce que vous espériez.

Mais cette nouvelle sembla souffler sur Emma une brise glaciale qui la figea. Elle cligna des paupières, le regard fixe sur l'homme devant elle. La bouteille de bière tomba de sa main et s'écrasa sur le parquet en des dizaines de morceaux de verre.

— Maître Wilson, son avocat vous contactera demain, ajouta l'homme. Bonne soirée, madame.

Il s'éloigna tandis qu'Emma demeurait immobile sur le seuil de son appartement, les documents dans une main. Venait-elle de rêver ce qu'il s'était passé juste là ? Son regard se détourna un instant et les paroles de cet homme résonnèrent encore dans sa tête : Madame Mills est sur le point de se remarier. Ce même sentiment de trahison refit surface, plus puissant que la veille, plus intense et l'envahit tout entière. Sa colère le suivit, furieuse et elle repartit dans son salon où elle reprit son manteau, ses clefs et son sac. Sans même se rendre compte qu'elle portait toujours son arme à la ceinture après sa journée de travail, elle quitta son appartement en coup de vent.

Regina se moquait d'elle. Cette sorcière jouait avec ses nerfs et s'évertuait à lui faire du mal à distance. Emma ne pouvait rester sans réagir, se sentait flouée, blessée dans sa fierté. À peine trois mois après leur séparation, Regina planifiait déjà de se remarier. Et ce Julian Bradley devait y être pour quelque chose... Henry ne lui aurait pas parlé de cet homme s'il n'avait pas pris une certaine place dans sa vie et celle de sa mère.

Elle grimpa dans son quatre-quatre et démarra en trombe pour prendre la route du Nord, direction Storybrooke. Si Regina voulait la provoquer, elle avait réussi, mais cela ne se passerait pas par huissier interposé, ni téléphone cette fois. La Méchante Reine l'avait peut-être ensorcelée une fois, pensait l'avoir connue, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement rencontré Emma Swan, la femme qu'elle était en dehors de ces maudits contes de fées ! Il n'était alors plus question d'être la Sauveuse de qui que ce soit, ni même l'héroïne d'une histoire pour enfants où la fin heureuse était recherchée par tous ses personnages. La vie ne tournait pas autour d'un Prince, d'une Reine ou de créatures surnaturelles. La vie était dure, intense et cruelle, plus douloureuse encore que toutes les malédictions que Regina avait pu lancer à travers les âges.

.

.

Arrivée à Storybrooke, elle pila devant la demeure aux façades blanches. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les habitants du quartier devaient sûrement regarder leur télévision, paisiblement installés sur leur canapé confortable.

Emma sortit de son quatre-quatre et foula la petite allée d'un pas déterminé. Les fenêtres éclairées de la maison témoignaient d'une présence à l'intérieur, celle de sa propriétaire diabolique. Malgré sa colère, elle prit la peine de frapper à la porte, seulement parce qu'elle avait au moins appris les bonnes manières.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina, Emma ne prit pas le temps de la détailler et lui jeta ses papiers à la figure.

— Tu veux jouer ? lança-t-elle. On va jouer toi et moi ! Tu peux reprendre tes foutus papiers. Je ne les signerai pas et tu pourras aller te marier dans ton monde de sorcières !

Regina aurait pu la repousser d'un simple geste de la main, mais cette réaction, elle l'avait attendue, espérée en faisant exactement ce que la Sauveuse exigeait d'elle. Elle était même allée plus loin que ses attentes pour la pousser à bout. Diable que la Sauveuse l'attirait quand elle s'énervait ainsi.

— Miss Swan, fit-elle d'un air innocent.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser les documents qu'elle fit mine de vérifier, consciente qu'il s'agissait des papiers du divorce. Elle releva son regard faussement confus sur la Sauveuse.

— Pourquoi refuser de les signer ? Je pensais que ce mariage n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Emma bouillonnait de colère et le calme imperturbable de la Méchante Reine ne faisait qu'accroître ses émotions tourmentées.

— C'est toi la vaste plaisanterie, Regina ! Tu refuses de divorcer pendant trois putains de mois et maintenant tu veux qu'on règle ça rapidement parce que t'as envie de te remarier ?! À quoi tu joues ?!

Mais le regard furieux d'Emma fut attiré par la présence d'un homme qui approchait depuis la cuisine. Elle se tendit davantage en reconnaissant ce Julian Bradley qu'elle avait vu en photo aujourd'hui.

— Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit-il.

Emma eut un rire ironique, dépassée par ses émotions, submergée par leur puissance.

— C'est pas vrai, commenta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard sur Regina avant de le reposer sur cet intrus.

— Je vous conseille de sortir d'ici, lui répondit-elle sans ménagement. Ça ne vous regarde pas ce qui se passe.

Regina le voyait, le sentait, et s'en régalait. Miss Swan était jalouse, elle captait cette étincelle de colère dans son regard. Il suffisait de mettre un autre prétendant sur son chemin pour que la lionne en elle se réveille. Elle regarda Julian et ramena sa main sur son torse.

— C'est bon, tu peux retourner surveiller mon plat, je m'en occupe.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et Julian posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'éloigner. Regina sortit sur le palier, refermant la porte derrière elle, son regard sur Emma dont le sien aurait pu la foudroyer sur-le-champ s'il avait pu. Elle se repoussa quelques mèches brunes, l'air toujours arrogant. Cette tension entre elles demeurait intacte malgré les mois passés, malgré le sort levé. La Reine sentait davantage ce feu magnétique émaner de la Sauveuse depuis qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'Henry lui parle de cet homme toujours présent chez elle. Le regard de la Reine s'égara sur les lèvres d'Emma avant de remonter dans le sien et, de sa main, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajuster le pan de son col de chemise avant de dire :

— Que dois-je comprendre si tu refuses de signer, Miss Swan ?

Mais après le bref échange entre Regina et cet homme, Emma ne parvenait même plus à se raisonner. Comment Regina osait-elle se comporter ainsi devant elle après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? N'avait-elle donc aucune retenue, pas même un soupçon de respect à son égard ? Elle saisit violemment cette main baladeuse sur elle et s'approcha de la Reine, le regard noir.

— Me touche pas...

Sa voix avait sonné froide, sans intonation, presque trop calme. Sans crier gare, elle repartit à l'intérieur, partit directement dans la cuisine et saisit l'homme par le poignet. Dans un geste soudain, elle fit une clef en ramenant son bras dans son dos et l'obligea à plier l'échine.

— Je vous ai dit de sortir d'ici !

Emma ne laissait plus parler que ses émotions. Regina l'avait poussée à bout. Elle plia un peu plus le bras de cet homme, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle le força à marcher vers la sortie et le poussa à l'extérieur une fois le seuil franchi.

— Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir tant que je serai là, ajouta-t-elle.

La porte claqua et Regina vit Emma se tourner vers elle, désormais seules dans sa grande maison. Voilà ce que devenait donc une Sauveuse que l'on poussait à bout, songeait-elle.

— Et maintenant Miss Swan ? Tu vas me demander de ne plus le revoir et me dire que si je te trompe encore, tu demanderas le divorce ? Oh, mais attends… C'est ce que tu as déjà fait !

Emma croulait sous le poids des sensations qu'elle entendait hurler en elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle venait de faire, avait conscience de la virulence de ses actes, la violence de ses sentiments. Regina la rendait ainsi, déraisonnée, incontrôlable, au bord de l'abîme. Et tout ce qu'elle percevait en sa présence se transformait en une folie indicible, imprévisible. Regina la poussait au-delà de ses propres limites. Le regard sur elle, elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à ses nouvelles attaques. Elle aurait dû exploser une fois de plus, mais cette étape avait été déjà franchie et elle avait maintenant dépassé ce cap. Parvenue à la limite du raisonnable, prête à basculer d'une seconde à l'autre, elle devait reprendre son souffle. Le pire était sûrement de savoir qu'au fond d'elle, cette attirance demeurait, la poussait vers elle sans arrêt, dès la seconde où elle croisait son regard. Et des souvenirs revenaient, des images de ce qu'elle avait fait avec elle la hantaient, concrétisaient cet attachement qu'elle s'évertuait à étouffer.

— Maintenant, reprit-elle, la voix éraillée. Tu vas refaire un sort et me faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre retour du Pays Imaginaire. Alors, je signerai ces papiers et tu pourras te marier autant que tu voudras après...

Un léger sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la Reine.

— Te faire oublier ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

Elle approcha de la blonde, son regard brun dans le sien.

— Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Penses-tu vraiment que je me marierais avec le premier imbécile venu ? J'avais uniquement besoin de voir comment tu réagirais en apprenant qu'un homme entrait dans ma vie…

Une fois de plus, Regina l'avait manipulée. Pourquoi Emma ne s'étonnait-elle plus ? Pour cela aussi, elle avait dépassé ce cap... Mais l'approche de Regina accentuait les tensions et c'était sûrement ce qu'Emma redoutait le plus en cet instant.

— T'as gagné, Regina, confessa-t-elle. T'as gagné, tu m'as eue et j'ai perdu... Je supporte pas de te voir avec un autre...

Elle marqua une brève pause, détourna un instant les yeux, s'efforçant de retrouver un semblant de calme au fond d'elle. Mais tout était en alerte, son cœur, son corps, sa tête en ébullition, la corde prête à céder à force de tirer dessus. Alors elle devait lâcher du lest si elle voulait tenir bon.

— C'est pas sain ce que je ressens, ajouta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as eu tout ce que tu voulais ce soir...

La Reine l'avait regardée, attentive à ses réactions, et s'était d'ailleurs attendue à un autre éclat de colère de la part d'Emma. Elle se pinça les lèvres et en essuya de son pouce le rebord avant de s'approcher. Telles étaient les règles qui s'étaient installées seules entre elle et la Sauveuse. L'une poussait l'autre à bout pour trouver ses limites.

— Je suis loin d'avoir tout ce que je veux, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et posée.

Ce nouveau pas de Regina vers elle fit trembler Emma. Non pas de peur, mais de retenue forcée. Parce qu'elle mettait toute son énergie à lutter contre ce qui montait en elle. Elle connaissait ce sentiment envahissant. D'abord discret, tapi dans l'ombre de quelques pensées vagabondes, il s'intensifiait en présence de Regina. Et lorsque les discussions devenaient plus sérieuses, plus profondes et tourmentées, il finissait par s'imposer derrière chacune de ses réflexions. C'était lui qui l'avait poussée de l'autre côté, fait basculer ce soir-là dans le commissariat. Il avait bridé la plus petite retenue, la moindre réserve raisonnable pour déchaîner la folie enfiévrée qu'il gardait ancrée en elle, dans ses chairs. Regina en était le détonateur. Celle qui mettait le feu aux poudres... Mais ce feu ne devait pas l'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Emma s'était vue et se voyait encore agir dans ses souvenirs, lors de chacune de ses nuits où elle se réveillait en sueur. Le sort que Regina avait jeté sur elle avait effacé toute trace de ces retenues raisonnables, avait laissé libre cours à cette folie brûlante qui la consumait dès l'instant où ses pensées se tournaient vers Regina. Et celle-ci pouvait être manipulatrice, diabolique, méchante ou douce et attentive comme à cet instant, rien ne changeait, rien ne disparaissait. Son regard attiré par le sien, son souffle se perdait déjà entre deux respirations désordonnées. Les parfums de Regina envahissaient ses poumons, éveillaient d'autres rappels de moments torrides...

— Je... Je ne peux pas, fit-elle à voix basse.

.

.

A suivre...

.

.

N/A : Pour les lecteurs intéressés, nous avons mis trois gros extraits de nos romans inspirés SwanQueen (jusqu'à 60 pages pour "Il était une fois la Reine et la Voleuse") en téléchargement gratuit sur notre siteweb. Début mars, un nouveau concours sera lancé sur notre page facebook pour offrir l'un de nos romans en format livre.

A bientôt!


End file.
